


You Can come Home Now.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he moved in with Sherlock John's nightmares are less common but when they do occur they take him back to Afghanistan.  Over time Sherlock has found out the way to bring him back. This story shows how he does it. </p>
<p>Warning - This story does contain graphic descriptions of the results of an attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can come Home Now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP 29# - Fraught with possibilities. Use at least one of these as the inspiration for today's entry: brothers, cleaning house, tools of the trade, nightmares, friends in high places. I have chosen to use nightmares as my inspiration. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply.

John woke up in a pool of sweat but something was wrong. He wasn't in his nice comfy bed any more. He was back in Afghanistan. Someone was shouting at him. He was needed as they had just brought in some wounded. 

This wasn't right. He was sure that he shouldn't be here anymore. John put his head out of tent look around him. There was the noise and the heat. People were shouting and running past him. No he shouldn't be here. He thought he should be somewhere else, but right now he wasn't sure. 

Back in the flat John started shouting and thrashing around on his bed. Sherlock could hear him and rushed to his room. He stood and watched as John scrabbled round under his pillow. Sherlock has seen this before. Although, over time, John's nightmares had been getting fewer and fewer, he still had them now and again. When he did they took him to a place that Sherlock was convinced was back in Afghanistan. From the looks of things, Sherlock was certain he was looking for his gun. Every time he saw John like this he wondered what he was going through, but for once he knew better than to ask him.

John walked in to triage. The place was filled with the sound of screaming men and the smell of blood and decay. As he looked around him he saw men covered in blood and one of them had lost his leg. This wasn't right. He knew he'd gone home so why was he still here. 

Although John was having less and less nightmares, when he did have them they seemed to be hard and intense. When John woke up he needed Sherlock to be with him. Sherlock knew what he had to do.

"John, John. You can come home now." He touched him gently and spoke to him quietly but firmly.

John felt something on his shoulder and heard a voice. "John, John. You can come home now." 

He recognized his voice. "Sherlock. Sherlock. I'm coming."

Suddenly John shot up in bed. He looked around him. He was back in 221b and Sherlock was sitting on his bed. Without a word, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him to him.

"It's alright now. I'm here for you." Sherlock ran his hands through John's hair. "I'll stay here with you."

Sherlock took of his clothes and slipped in to bed beside John. He held him as he drifted in to sleep. This time everything was okay because Sherlock was with him. Now he was safe for another night.


End file.
